1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to visor glare shields and, particular, to a visor glare shield that is deployable and returnable in a linearly slidable fashion.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art there are many variations and adaptations of a sun visor glare shield. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,992, issued in the name of Vu et al., a clip on flat sun visor is disclosed which can be easily clipped onto the conventional sun visor used in a motor vehicle. Another example is given in U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,033, issued in the name of Vacha. The glare shield disclosed in the Vacha reference performs a similar functionality, albeit in a modified configuration. Further, in U.S. Patent Des. 351,578, issued in the name of Whitt, an add on sun visor is disclosed which can be easily clipped to a vehicle sun visor. Further still, a vehicle sun visor is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,389, issued in the name of Loftis et al., wherein a number of storage compartments are also included, none of these said references however, has the ability to linearly protrude in an adjustable manner a glare reducing shield as disclosed.
Finally, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,820 issued in the name of Spangler, an adjustable sun shield is disclosed wherein a screen sun shield is adapted to be extended from an automobile sun visor in a plurality of horizontally linear directions, thereby partially resulting in a desirable effect of having a linearly deployable sun shield. However, such a sun glare shield is difficult to deploy and even more difficult to adjust while operating a motor vehicle. Consequently, a need has long been felt for a device for reducing the high beam glare from oncoming vehicles in a manner that is easily deployable, easily adjustable in a linear fashion and easily returned out of the way.